Dirty Girls
by livelyteen
Summary: Reluctant at first, Zoey and her friends decide to join the PCA's Tournament called Girls Mud Wrestling Competition, organized by Logan, after they find out about the great prize. Inspired by "Miss PCA" S3E21. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

[Inspired by the S3E21 of Zoey 101, called "Miss PCA". It's recommended to watch that episode to understand all the references.]

Zoey, Lola and Chase are walking around outside the PCA and they suddenly watch a lot of girls by the entrance of one of the halls.

"What's happening there?" Says Zoey. "Let's see."

"Yeah, let's go!" Answers Lola.

As they come closer, they see a big poster. Then, they hear a familiar voice: Logan.

"Hey girls, are you here to sign up for my Mud Wrestling Competition? Sorry Chase, It's only for girls. As much as you act like one, you are not allowed to compete." Logan turns to the girls and offers them a pen and a piece of paper. "This is the registration form. After you fill it out, Michael will give you the official outfit."

"Wait, what's going out here? A mud wrestling competition for girls? That's totally crazy. And sexist! It's against all principles we are fighting for! Totally degrading for any girl!" Zoey looks mad at Logan.

"Totally inappropriate. Do you really expect us to mud wrestle with other girls? You must be out of your mind!" Replies Lola.

Nicole handles her registration form to Logan, and then she sees Zoey and Lola. "Oh, girls! Are you participating too? This will be awesome! Just let me grab my outfit." She goes to Michael and grabs a transparent bag with mostly strings on it.

"What is that?" Says Chase. "It looks like a bunch of strings. That's not even an outfit!"

"Chase, Chase, I know you are not familiar with it, but it's called a thong and a bra. It is designed to cover only the most private parts of a girl's body, and leave the rest out for our delight. As I told you, you are not allowed to compete, so let the girls choose the color of their outfit." Answers Logan.

"Still, that's so degrading for any girl! They are not animals!" Chase tries to stand up for what Zoey believes, because he is so in love with her.

"There is no way we are going to participate in your sick pervert contest!" Zoey starts enraging.

"Definitely not!" Lola supports her friend.

Amused by their reaction, Logan smiles at them. "I presume you are not aware of the prize yet. The winner will get four thousand dollars in cash, all for her. No tax deduction or anything. Just $4,000 dlls. in cash for the winner to buy anything she wants."

"Give me that form! I'm in!" Zoey takes it from Logan's hands without hesitation and starts filling it. "I can buy like a car or anything I want. I've never had that much money on my hands! I have to win!"

"Quick! I need one too!" Lola gets excited about the money idea. "I can have real acting classes with professionals with that money!"

"And I can buy like four pairs of Manolo Blanik's" Says Nicole.

Zoey quickly finishes filling the form. "Michael, give me that red one!"

Lola follows "I want the blue one, fits with my skin color."

Nicole tries to be part of the group. "I got the pink one! I'm sure it will look great on me!"

"Zoey, stop!" Chase it's very concerned. "You can't do this. Even you said this competition was so sexist and degrading for girls. Not only you don't need to do this, you can't do this. It's against your principles; this is pure objectification of women. Goes against everything in what you believe!"

"I know, but its 4 thousand dollars, there's no way I wouldn't be doing this!"

"Totally!" Lola looks at Chase in disbelief.

"Great. We are going to become wrestling buddies!" Nicole smiles at her friends, trying to fit in.

"But it's a thong!" Chase keeps trying to convince Zoey. "It shows you almost naked, your entire butt exposed. You can't wear that, you are a good girl, not a cheap slut."

"Chase, please. I'm going to answer you with a quote from the best pop singer in the entire universe, she looks a lot like my oldest sister tough, anyway, here it is:" Zoey throws a teasing look to Chase, gets closer to his face, stares at him, and starts singing "Oops you, think that I'm sent from abo-o-o-ove, I'm not that innoce-ent!" Looks deeply in his eyes. "For 4 thousand dollars I would do more than that. Everybody has a prize. 4 thousand dollars sounds fair for this. I won't be naked. And I have a great chance to win, remember? I'm on the wrestling team! I made it to the finals on the male tournament. I'm going to win this contest, so stop being such a pussy about it!"

Not convinced enough, Chase turns his head down. He can't look at Zoey on the eyes anymore. Everything in what he believed before is falling down. And not in pieces. It's all together. Like a big explosion. He feels like his mind is about to blow. Like a nuclear bomb. He hears the voice of Logan calling him.

"So Chase, want to become part of my staff? We get the best seats and the best treatment, just ask Michael."

"Sure we do. The girls are fighting already over the color of their suits. And the competition hasn't even begun!"

"No. Thanks, but this is too much. I can't be part of this."

Logan knows what is happening. Everyone here must be so aware except for Zoey. Everyone knows Chase is in love with Zoey, except for her. As his friend, Logan tries to encourage Chase without revealing the important details of his love for Zoey.

"You are having a crisis, its ok. I get it. Since Zoey is participating, I don't blame you. The door is open for you to become part of my staff, but only until the tournament begins, so, make up your mind as soon as possible. We are not in elementary school anymore, this is high school!"

"Don't worry; I will never change my mind." Chase continues his path to his room without lifting his head. He needs to spend some time by himself.

The girls chatter excited about the tournament.

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"I hope this won't make me look fat."

[Continues…]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quinn and her boyfriend, Mark, are sitting on the grass, looking at the girls on the line to register into the wrestling contest.

"What a bunch of fools. Only one will get the prize. The rest will just end up exposed and humiliated with no money on their pockets." Quinn looks at her boyfriend.

"You should participate." Says Mark.

"Why would I do that, Mark?"

"Well, you can easily defeat most of the girls, and you can use the money for that big project you are working on. The price it's 4 grand."

"But I would be showing almost naked, in front of the whole school! Don't you care that other guys can see me naked?"

"But you will not be fully naked, you'll beat easily the other girls, and even if you loose, you will be covered in mud, so, nobody will see your body totally nude."

"So, are you serious about me getting into that stupid contest?"

"I'm just saying, you could get the money you need for your project."

"Alright, I'm signing up."

"Good."

Quinn gets mad at Mark, because he doesn't care about other guys seeing her naked body. Claiming his right to be the only man who is allowed to see her nude and enjoy her private parts. Every boy will be jacking off by watching the girls, mud wrestling in that small piece of clothing, and her boyfriend doesn't care if she joins that senseless orgy. She's decided to join now. Not for the money, but to see if her boyfriend can react once he sees her being exposed at the wrestling arena.

She get's up from the grass to join the line for signing up, looks at Mark's indifferent face and she knows she's taking the right decision.

"Hey Quinn, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Logan looks surprised at Quinn.

"I know, I'm not the type of girl who does contact sports, just give me the form to fill it out."

"But I mean, you have to wear little clothes, like a thong, for the contest, you know?"

"Yeah, I know all about your contest, already read the full details on the web site. I know what I have to wear. Don't worry. Just let me fill the form."

"I'm talking more about your boyfriend. Will he let you wear a thong in front of everyone? All the boys, including me, will be watching your almost naked body, struggling to defeat your opponent. Is he okay with that?"

"Oh, believe me; he is perfectly ok with that."

"Is there anything wrong between you and Mark, Quinn? You can tell me."

Logan has always seen Quinn as a nerdy robot, but now, just thinking of her joining the competition, kind of turns him on. Finally getting to see that body in skimpy clothes. Doesn't matter if she is good looking or not. She is turning from that intellectual girl he always knew into just another piece of meat. This turns him even more than imagining that feminist bitch of Zoey crawling on the mud like a pig. Now he definitely wants to know more about what's going on Quinn's mind.

"Everything it's so fine between Mark and me. Don't worry."

"But I care, please tell me what is happening."

"You are the last person I want to have this conversation with. Just tell Michael to give me the purple outfit and I will go away."

"Alright, but who are you going to talk about this with? Zoey and her friends, who had just signed up for this same contest? What are you going to discuss with them? Wrestling techniques for defeating your opponents? The expensive clothes they are buying with the money after they win?"

"No... Not that!"

"Do you think they care about what is happening between you and Mark, now that they are just daydreaming about how will they spend their money on expensive stuff? Right now, I am the closest thing you have to a friend. Just try."

Quinn looks at Logan's eyes. He is right. But can he be sincere? Does he really care about her? Or is it just another male trick to get girls? Is that caveman inside Logan really considering her as a friend, after all the neat stuff he has said about her? It doesn't matter. As he said, he is the closest thing to a friend she has at this moment.

"Well, I don't know where to start. Everything it's so normal and predictable. And that is what I love about Mark. But, about this contest... He... He seems like... You know? I got so angry when I saw Lola giving him a big and long french kiss, for like almost a minute. And also, when Nicole kissed him on halloween. I wanted to kill her so bad that I ran around all PCA until she was out of my sight. But now, about this contest... He just..." Quinn's eyes start getting wet. "I... I just can't continue with this. Just give me my outfit. Don't worry. I will participate on the contest and do my best." Quinn leaves the form at the table and takes the outfit from Michael's hands.

"But Quinn, where are you going?" Logan gets worried about her.

"I'm going to post it anonymously on my blog, trying to get comfort from strangers!"

"But if you post it on your blog, isn't everyone going to know it is you?"

"This is serious, please, just stop it. Stop messing with my head!" Quinn runs away, trying to hide her crying.

[Continues...]

[Please, check my main account, livteen, you can find my stories about Jessie on TV Shows Jessie Jessie, the pet. I also have stories on many other Nick and Disney series.]


End file.
